


The Story Of Tonight

by FeatherTheDeatheater



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens-centric, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay John Laurens, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherTheDeatheater/pseuds/FeatherTheDeatheater
Summary: Hamilton One-ShotLams - Alexander Hamilton x John LaurensFluff/ AngstHappy Ending
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 10





	The Story Of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting on AO3. I also put this fic on my wattpad account Feather_Writer123.
> 
> Hope ya enjoy it!

John and Alexander were sitting on the pier, legs hanging from the edge. Cool summer wind brushed through their hair. War was long over. They were freed. No more redcoats, no more British, no more King George. Even though it seemed like all their troubles have ended, in fact they’ve just started. Now they get to build a new nation. History has its eyes on them for a while now and it doesn’t seem like it would change soon. But tonight they can relax. Tonight is only about them. Eliza was at home, Martha cold in grave. I know it may seem wrong to say that, but those two young men were happy about how things played out. The times they lived in were great, but also very hard. People didn’t like things that are different, people that are different. Alexander was helping John to stand slavery. It was hard, but they knew it was possible to accomplish this goal. But there was a one thing that they both wanted make normal so badly. Sadly it was impossible. They knew what they were was unacceptable. There was something wrong with their heads, nonetheless they liked it. They loved the way their mentality was, they loved their view of the world, they loved that they could be together even with the whole world against them. They kept those things a secret. People might kill them for who they are. The time they get to spend together, alone, far far away from their lives, from their nation. In that moment they felt free. They didn’t feel that way even after the battle of Yorktown. It was beautiful. They wanted to stay like this forever. Never going back. They could sit on this pier for ages, just two of them, wondering how life would look like, if they could be together without any fear. Maybe they would get married? Wondering what sounds better, John Hamilton or Alexander Laurens? Washington’s right hand man knew the answer. They both smiled. Would they adopt a kid? Probably. Although none of them would ever let go of the kids they currently had. Maybe they could raise them together? That’d be great. They would finally feel complete. Alexander wrapped his palm around his lover’s hand. The other man looked him in the eyes and smiled. Hamilton loved that smile. It was so genuine and pure. He felt like his heart gets warmer every time he sees it. He smiled back. Oh what they would give for this moment to last forever. None of them wanted to let the other go.

*************************

“Alexander” said Eliza “There’s a letter for you from South Carolina.”

He smiled. “It’s from John Laurens, I’ll read it later.”

“No, It’s...from his father” she responded. 

“His father?” he was curious. What could possibly make Henry Laurens write to him? “Will you read it for me?”

His wife nodded “On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight...”

Alexander’s smile instantly fell. His eyes became glossy.

“...against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all-black military regiment. His dream of freedom for this men dies with him.”

Tears were flowing like waterfalls from Hamilton’s eyes. He couldn’t believe, he didn’t want to believe in what he just heard. John couldn’t be dead. Not long ago they were sitting together near some lake. Not long ago they said their goodbyes when John returned to South Carolina. Not long ago they made plans to meet again. Not long ago he received letter from John and not long ago he sent him his. It had to be a lie. Some stupid kind of joke, but he knew that Henry wasn’t a man who made jokes, especially not ones like this. He felt like someone had just stabbed him through his hart a million times. Eliza took his hand.

“ Alexander, are you alright?”

He took away his hand “I have so much work to do.” With that he was gone.

*************************

Years went by, but Alexander Hamilton never forgot about his lover John Laurens. Every night he went to sleep with him in his mind. In his first born – Philip, Alexander saw John. Something about him was so similar to Laurens. That’s why his death was so hard for him. Not only has he lost his true love, but also his son who reminded him so much about his deceased lover. Hamilton was devastated. It felt as he had lost the only thing that was keeping him alive. Everything seemed to fall apart. First Johns death, then his affair with Maria, Washington’s death and on top of that his own sons death. Eliza was also feeling depressed, but not as much as her husband. He laid late at night with his eyes wide open looking into nothing, but it looked like he was seeing something there or rather someone. During those times he used to go through his memories. Memories about his mother, Washington, Philip and John...oh John. What if you were alive. What if we managed to complete our dreams. What if we were able to live together in our happily ever after. He cried. He cried almost every night. Everything was so overwhelming. The only thing he wanted was to turn back in time and save Philip’s life, save John’s life.

*************************

The day was set. On 11th of July, him and Burr will duel in Weehawken, New Jersey. The same spot as his son died. Not long before the duel date was set, Hamilton visited South Carolina. 

“Hey” he said before putting flowers on the cold stone. “It’s been a while, huh?”

Alexander kneeled down. 

“Everything hasn’t been so great lately. I cheated on Eliza, Washington is gone, my son is gone...Even though I have Eliza I still feel alone.”

He sniffed and blinked his tears away.

“You know, I never forgot you. I always have you in my mind, when I’m going to sleep the only thing I can think of is how would our lives look like if you were still here...with me...alive.”

Salty tears started to make their way down his cheeks.

“I-I miss you so much. I wish you were here, so I could hug you. I want to be with you so bad.”

He sobbed.

“I have feeling that we will soon be together. There’s still a million things I haven’t done, but I’d give anything to see your smile again.”

Hamilton smiled calming his sobs a little bit.

“Goodbye my dearest John. I’ll see you on the other side.”

*************************

He sat up gasping for air. Where was he? Everything was so bright. What was going on? Just a moment ago he was laying in a bed with Eliza and Angelica at his side after Burr shot him...Oh God was he dead? Was this how afterlife looked like? So bright and cloudy? Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him up, situating him on his feet. He quickly turned around. There, in front of him stood his mother. She was standing here, just in front of him, giving him a warm smile. Tears found their way to founding father’s eyes. 

“Mother...” he said quietly. He lunged at her, instantly wrapping his arms around a woman.

“I-I can’t believe that you are here”

“Shh my dear” she responded rubbing back of his head. “Look around.”

Alexander lifted his head from his mother’s shoulder.

“...Washington?” he asked not entirely believing his eyes. The guy smiled and nodded his head to the left. He looked in that direction. 

“P-Philip...” 

Young boy smiled and waved at him. Alexander pulled away from his mother and ran up to nineteen-year old. He hugged him as tight as he could. 

“You don’t even know how happy I am right now. Oh Philip, you are so bright. I always knew you outshined the morning sun, my son.” He said as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

“I’m also happy to see you pa, but there is someone else who would be even happier to see you than I am.” Philip gestured to something that looked like a tunnel made out of bright yellow and orange clouds. Alexander wiped his eyes. He headed in that direction. He walked through the tunnel that seemed to have no end until he was met with bright white light. Covering his eyes he walked in it. Suddenly the light disappeared, revelling a single figure that stood there, eyes looking at Hamilton. He stopped dead in the track. He took a step back and covered his mouth with his hand as tears started slipping from his eyes once again. It couldn’t be...

“Hey” the figure said.

“John” Alexander whispered. “John!” he screamed as he plunged himself into John’s arms. They both fell on the ground. Hamilton held the other male like there was no tomorrow.

“I missed you so so much” he sobbed in Laurens’s chest. “There was no day that I wouldn’t think about you . No day that I wouldn’t think about what if-” He cried harder.

John kissed the tip of Alexander’s nose. 

“I missed you too” he said. “I watched over you and your family every day. I never could stop wondering about how our life together would look like. You can’t even know how happy I am now that you are here with us, that you are here with me” A few tears made their way across John’s cheeks. 

“You don’t even know how happy I am right now” said founding father. Laurens smiled. Alexander leaned and gently kissed him. “You don’t even know how much I missed that smile of yours. I was so devastated after I found out about your passing.” 

“I might not lived to see our glory” John’s hand touched Hamilton’s cheek. “But I still gladly joined the fight.”

“And when our children tell our story” Alexander responded as he put his lips on his lovers ones.

“They’ll tell the story of that night.”


End file.
